


The FBI Agent Who Loved Me

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent within the Roleplayed Scenario, Gags, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try a little roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The FBI Agent Who Loved Me

"Yellow. Ummm, what's with the eye patch?"

 

Jimmy sighs at him and lifts the black-banded accessory up to look at Brian with both of his eyes. Brian, who is currently lying on their bed, wearing his nice black suit, bound by the wrists to the headboard, shifts slightly to a better position and imagines that he looks ruggedly helpless right now. At least, that's what Jimmy claimed he would look like when he suggested they do this.

 

He gets a glance from Jimmy, one that says _isn't it obvious?_ Of course, it isn't too obvious to Brian, forcing Jimmy to finally explain. "It's villain-ish," Jimmy says, running a hand through his hair before flattening it back down. "Makes me look more diabolical and dangerous." He already looks pretty diabolical, in his pin-striped grey suit, impeccably ironed white shirt, and cross-hatched maroon tie.

 

When Jimmy had agreed to do a little roleplaying with him, Brian hadn't thought the man would get so...into it. Not that it was a bad thing- they'd barely gotten past figuring out their whole story arc (Brian: James Bond-esque spy trying to down an international crime network; Jimmy: kingpin of said network) and Brian was already excited. He'd asked beforehand that Jimmy try to push him a little, make him a bit uncomfortable. Things had felt...stagnant lately. In both their sex life and real life. Roleplay had seemed like a perfect way to spice things up. They'd already done kinky stuff with ropes and the like in the past, but this sort of character drama added a whole new dimension. At least that was the plan.

 

"It makes you look like a Nazi from a bad fifties exploitation comic," Brian says. "Or an overdressed pirate. I can't take you seriously with it on."

 

Jimmy sighs again. "Fine. It's going to mess with my character portrayal, but I guess I can improvise." He tugs the eye patch off with a _snap_ of the band. "Are you done with the criticizing? Can you let me be in charge for this?"

 

"It's perfect, babe, go ahead." Brian flashes a shit-eating grin. He knows he'll probably pay for that later, but hopefully in a good, sexy related way and not a 'fill the goddamn dishwasher you lazy bum' sort of way.

 

"Give me the color." Oh. Right. They were extremely clear on this before; Jimmy wouldn't do anything unless they followed the stoplight system. Green for go, yellow for pause, and red for abort, abort, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars.

 

"Green," Brian says, and immediately Jimmy's face changes, contorts from his usual cheerful personage to a darker, more twisted skew. He gazes up and down Brian's form, pupils dilating with lust, and Brian actually shivers, unnerved. _God he is really good at that_. He recalls Jimmy telling him that he did theater in college. He probably still has a few tricks left up his sleeve.

 

"How nice of you to join me this evening, Agent Zeller," Jimmy says, sidling around the side of the bed, reaching out to run a hand down Brian's chest. Brian tries to jerk away from the touch, even as his body screams for more. It's a tantalizing war between his two heads, although the higher one wins out for now. There's still enough blood flowing to it.

 

"I didn't join you by my own free will, you damn bastard," Brian gruffs, tugging uselessly at the ropes binding his wrists. If he really, really wanted to, he could probably manage to get out of them, but that would ruin the fun. Besides, Jimmy has a pair of scissors on the bedside table for emergencies. No need to ruin good quality rope with unnecessary struggling.

 

"Ah, but aren't the best evenings those full of surprise?" Jimmy shrugs his suit jacket off, casually draping it on the armchair in the corner of the room. "I was certainly surprised that you managed to make it that far into my facility before getting caught. Disabling the cameras would be too obvious, but looping the footage? Someone's been thinking up new ways to keep me on my toes." He seats himself on the edge of the armchair, resting his elbows on his knees and joining his hands to prop his chin up. "But anyway, now that I have you here, we should have some fun. Before I ship you off to your final resting place, that is."

 

The sly, predatory persona that Jimmy's projecting is seriously fucking with Brian's head. On the one hand, his character should be terrified and enraged, but on the other hand, the way Jimmy's gaze is sliding all over him is sending jolts straight to his nether regions. He explains it away by imagining that even under duress, his character enjoys the attention. And really, who wouldn't like to be looked at like that?

 

But Brian, or Agent Zeller as it were, needs to put on a stoic persona and try to figure out a way to escape. "I think your definition of fun and mine are quite different," Brian says, glancing around the room, playacting at looking for possible escape routes. The door to the bathroom becomes the door to the emergency exit hallway. The window becomes a ventilation shaft to be crawled out of. Maybe he could rip the turbine (ceiling fan) off the wall and incapacitate Mister Price somehow.

 

Of course, while currently tied up like this, those plans are pretty much useless.

 

Jimmy drums his fingers together, grinning a manic, psychopathic smile behind them. "Well, then you will have the pleasure of being introduced to my sort of fun." He hops out of the chair and stands in front of the bed, leaning forward to hold Brian's ankles down. "There's all sorts of things we can learn from each other while we have fun. I'll give you something to enjoy, and in return, you'll give me some information I need."

 

“You'll never get anything out of me, Price," Brian snarls to the best of his ability. "I've been tortured before. I've never broken."

 

"Oh, but this is a different type of interrogation." Jimmy tugs Brian's shoes off, brushing his fingers against Brian's toes. The ticklish sensation makes him jerk back and curl in a bit. "I don't think you've ever practiced for this sort of thing."

 

"I've practiced for everything," Brian insists, tugging again at the ropes. He's not ready for it when Jimmy hops onto the bed, shuffling down to straddle Brian's thighs and hold him in place. He puts the surprise into his character's reaction. "Wh-what are you doing?"

 

"How many women have you slept with, Agent Zeller?" Jimmy asks. He reaches up and begins to unbutton the white shirt Brian wore under his suit. His fingers skitter and play softly against the fabric, and Brian has to again stop himself from leaning into the touch.

 

"Plenty," Brian smirks. "If this is some ploy to threaten my girlfriend or wife, I don't have one so you're out of luck."

 

"Oh, that's not what I was looking for." Jimmy's got about half of the buttons undone, and he stops, reaching up to play his fingers through the curly wisps of chest hair that have been revealed. The touches are light and make Brian shiver. "Plenty of women, but no men, I'm guessing."

 

"Of course not. I only like women."

 

"You may not be so sure after tonight, Agent Zeller."

 

Brian- no, Agent Zeller realizes what Jimmy's getting at. "Bastard," he curses, twisting and turning under Jimmy's form, failing to dislodge him from where he's kneeling. "That's dirty, even for you."

 

Jimmy reaches out, gripping Brian's chin hard between his fingers. Brian has to bite back a real curse; it actually kind of hurts. "I am simply in the business of helping people figure out what they need. I need some information, and you, well, you need to explore a new side of yourself." Then he reaches up and starts undoing the rest of the buttons.

 

"I told you," Brian says. "Even… even something I'm not trained for, I can handle. I can resist."

 

Jimmy smiles, a dark, greedy smile that throws Brian off. "The question is, Agent Zeller, whether you will want to resist after I'm done with you." He finishes with the last button, spreading the suit jacket and shirt open wide, giving him access to Brian's chest. "I've always wanted to see what was under here," Jimmy sighs, looking pleased. "I have been so gifted by tonight's events."

 

Brian rolls his eyes. "If complimenting my body is your version of torture, then by all means, continue."

 

He yelps when Jimmy's fingers find their way to one of his nipples, pinching hard. "Tsk, tsk, Agent Zeller. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to egg on your captors? Or maybe you're curious to see what I plan for you." Jimmy drops his head, and Brian struggles slightly when the other man's mouth hovers over the pinched nipple, breath ghosting against the skin. "Don't worry. You won't have to wait long to find out."

 

"You're a-ahhh!" Brian gasps and bites his lip as Jimmy's mouth presses down, tongue finding the nipple and flicking it rhythmically. He bucks and squirms, half-heartedly trying to throw Jimmy off, but Jimmy's got the advantage right now, and the only thing it gets him is teeth nipping at this spot. "S-stop," he pants, clenching his toes. "Sick bastard, violating s-someone like this…."

 

Jimmy sits up again, grabbing Brian's jaw and yanking it down painfully so their eyes lock. "It's not a violation if both parties want it," he says, giving Brian a hard, knowing look that makes him blush ever so slightly and look away. "I've seen the look you give me, Agent Zeller. I know when someone wants to be taken, to be used and made to submit. And I will make you submit, don't think I won't."

 

Brian jerks his head to the side in a sudden movement, then surges forward to try and bite down onto Jimmy's hand. Jimmy's just a bit too quick though, and his teeth find air and emptiness, clacking together loudly. He knows he probably looks completely debauched right now, and they haven't even gotten all their clothes off. Jimmy's really fantastic at making him feel vulnerable and dominated; the theater background is paying off. Brian hopes he's doing a decently good job to match. He can feel his cock straining against the tight-fitting pants, and both he and his character know it must be obvious to Jimmy by now.

 

"Nice try," Jimmy says, patting Brian's cheek in a patronizing manner. "That mouth of yours should be put to better use anyway. Let me see what I can find."

 

He slides off the bed, and instead of going to the side table, where they usually keep any toys, he opens the closet, rummaging behind the storage boxes. Brian twists and gasps, faking a chance to escape, kicking his legs out at Jimmy when he returns with a small black box. It's simple, unadorned with symbols or logos that might give Brian a hint of where it came from. Jimmy ignores Brian's struggling legs, trapping them as he straddles Brian once again and rests the box on Brian's chest.

 

"Now here's a bit of fun," Jimmy says. "Would you like to guess what it is?" There's a flash of genuine mirth in his eyes, as if the whole thing's a very funny joke that only he's privy to.

 

"Probably something horrible," Brian snarks. "I can already guess that I'll hate it."

 

"Well, I guess this fun is more for me then," Jimmy says. He opens the top of the box, and lifts out a small object. It's a metal ring, about the circumference of a golf ball, with black leather straps attached to the sides, and a buckle at the ends. It takes Brian a moment to recognize it as some form of ring gag. _Holy shit, when did he pick that thing up?_

 

Jimmy must see the way his eyes widen, because he frowns and bites his lip, Mister Price persona falling off his face. "Yellow. Is this still okay? I thought we could try it tonight…."

 

But Brian doesn't want to lose the momentum they've been building. "It's fine, I trust you. Green."

 

Mister Price reappears almost instantly. "What's wrong, Agent Zeller?" he teases, verbally toying with the other man. "Never seen one of these before?"

 

"Bastard," Brian growls again. "Don't you dare."

 

"Oh, it's always bastard, bastard, bastard with you." Jimmy's voice is playful, sing-songy, but without his usual cheer that would define Jimmy Price as the speaker. "You really don't have a choice in this." As if to demonstrate, he reaches out, grabbing Brian's jaw, and levering open his mouth. The ring has been pushed inside before Brian can react, stretching his jaw even wider, and spreading his lips apart as far as they can go. Jimmy presses a knee to Brian's chest to keep him down and tugs the straps back, buckling the contraption behind his head. When he sits back, Brian tests the ring, trying to close his mouth and finding it impossible. The metal is strong, unbendable, and with the straps holding it in place, all he can do is clack his teeth against the ring and let his tongue loll about, shaking his head in mock frustration. A whine escapes his throat.

 

"Much better," Jimmy says. "Like I said, you've been doing much too much talking about trivial things. I think I'm going to need to clear your throat out a bit, make room for more relevant information."

 

Brian is breathing fast, projecting a look of fear mixed with lust. His character has a secret desire to be dominated, despite his outward cocky appearance. Alright, maybe he wasn't too creative about making up somebody very different from himself. But it adds some authenticity to the scene.

 

Jimmy sits up, kneeling, no, _looming_ over Brian. He shuffles forward, keeping his feet curled around Brian's thighs to hold them down. His hands slide down to his own zipper. Brian's eyes follow their movement as they unclasp the button, unzipping and then drawing Jimmy's hard, leaking cock out of his pants. Brian tries to stifle an eager groan, but he's not really successful at it.

 

"Hmmm, I wonder what you'll feel like, realizing how much you desire this," Jimmy says. reaching forwards and holding Brian's head between his hands. Brian resists, but Jimmy's grip is strong and Brian's got no leverage. He can't control how Jimmy positions his head, can't bite down to prevent Jimmy's cock from sliding through the ring and filling his waiting mouth. He tries to still his tongue, but it's as if the muscle has a mind of its own, too well trained from their normal sex life, and it licks a trail up the underside of Jimmy's cock.

 

Jimmy lets out a satisfied sigh, smiling down at Brian, who feels his cheeks burn with humiliation - real or imagined, he can't say. "Don't worry, Agent Zeller. I'll go slow...at first."

 

He starts a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Brian's mouth, moving slowly at first like he promised, then starting to speed up. Brian can't help the way his lips slide around the shaft of Jimmy's cock, or how his tongue always seems to swipe against the head whenever Jimmy thrusts in. The sensation is... _overwhelming_ is probably the best word for it. He's completely helpless, unable to control the way Jimmy is using his mouth. Every time Jimmy thrusts in, a shiver of fire sparks at the base of Brian's own cock, and the neglect it's getting is becoming harder and harder to ignore. Brian wants so, so badly to be touched, but even if he wanted to beg Jim- ah, Mister Price, to give him relief, it's impossible to communicate right now.

 

Brian clamps his eyes shut, whimpering and gagging as a particularity deep thrust tickles the back of his throat. He imagines his character trying to stoically ignore what's going on, but his desire for lust making him unable to do so. Agent Zeller has wanted someone to fuck his mouth like this, even if he can't admit it to himself. He wants Mister Price to debase him, degrade him.

 

Jimmy seems to catch onto this. He slowly, quietly removes a hand from Brian's cheek; Brian pretends to not notice, makes Agent Zeller not notice that if he wanted to, he might be able to break free. Jimmy's hand trails down, stopping between the curve of his chest. His thumb and forefinger pinch a nipple, twisting it, drawing a groan from the back of Brian's throat. The other hand leaves Brian's face, finding the second nipple. Brian continues holding his head in place as Jimmy works his cock in and out, finally starting to look overwhelmed himself; his pupils are dilated and his hands are starting to shake.

 

Before anything happens, Jimmy slides back, slipping his cock out from between Brian's lips. Brian gasps and sucks in air; he was getting a bit lightheaded trying to breathe through his nose, but it fades quickly. Jimmy reaches behind his head and unbuckles the clasp on the ring gag. Brian coughs and cracks his jaw as Jimmy removes it, happy to be given back the use of his mouth.

 

"You okay?” Jimmy pants. "Oh, um, Yellow."

 

Brian nods. "It’s fine, it’s fine. Green." He tries to shove Jimmy off again. "Monster," he says, back in Agent Zeller mode. "I'll, I'll kill you." He makes his voice weary, on the edge of defeat.

 

Jimmy chuckles and sits back, running a hand over the bulge in Brian's pants. "You'll do no such thing. I'll get what I want from you and then make sure you're never trouble for me again. Although you did quite well with that bit of fun we just had. I'm eager to see if you can handle the main event." The way he's leering at Brian, the way his lip curls up ever so slightly at those last two words... _Christ_. Brian wonders if they can submit a tape of this to the Academy because he deserves an Oscar for this performance.

 

Brian doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his life. On the one hand the air of dominance and power that Jimmy's projecting is overwhelming. On the other hand, Brian knows that if necessary, the instant he said "red," Jimmy would be cutting him free and curling around him and making sure he's alright.

 

There's so much trust involved in an activity like this. Brian had to trust that when he brought up the idea of dominance and submission roleplay, Jimmy wouldn't run screaming into the night. He also has to trust that Jimmy knows what he's doing and will respect the signals and not try anything Brian doesn't agree to. Jimmy has to trust that Brian won't push himself too hard, won't take more that he can handle.

 

This is the best sex they've had in ages, and they haven't even gotten to the actual penetration part.

 

"You won't win," Brian says with an uncertain tone. "Never, never give you what you want."

 

Jimmy grasps the button on Brian's slacks and flicks it open. "I've won already, Agent Zeller. Getting you to spill the beans will just be icing on the cake." He moves quickly now, unzipping the trousers and shuffling down the bed, tugging both the pants and Brian's boxers off of his legs. The cool air hitting Brian's newly freed cock sends a shock to his groin, making him gasp and curl his legs together.

 

He watches as Jimmy moves off the bed for a moment to rummage in the side drawers. "What are you doing? What are you looking for?" Brian asks, feigning innocence. It's stupid, he knows exactly what Jimmy's getting.

 

His guess is confirmed a moment later as Jimmy kneels back on the bed with a bottle of lube. Brian makes his eyes go wide and bites his lip, scooting away as far as he can. Jimmy laughs and grabs Brian's legs, yanking them back down and spreading them apart. He presses against the back of Brian's thighs, pushing them towards Brian's chest so Brian's backside is exposed fully to the open air. Brian whimpers and squirms, feeling like a pretzel Jimmy is molding with his hands. It's a pose designed for maximum exposure; maximum humiliation, as if Jimmy is showing him off to the rest of the world, revealing his shame to leering eyes.

 

"S-stop," Brian whimpers again. "This- this is-"

 

He hears the cap on the lube pop open. "This is exactly what you want," Jimmy says, squirting liquid onto his fingers. "I'm going to make you admit it before I give you relief."

 

"F-fuck you, _nnnnnghh_!" Brian gasps when Jimmy slips a finger inside of him. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck, stop, please, I've- I've never..." (Well, he and Agent Zeller aren't _exactly_ the same as one another)

 

"What a treat," Jimmy says, swirling the digit and making him buck. "I'm going to take so many things from you tonight, Agent Zeller. Your fate after this encounter rests entirely on how willing you are to tell me what I want to know."

 

There's an ache growing in Brian's shoulders from being tied up for so long, but it's faint and unimportant in comparison to the sensations Jimmy's ministrations are causing. A sharp burn is radiating from where Jimmy's finger is, not entirely unpleasant. Thinking about himself as Agent Zeller, degraded and submissive like this, spread open and helpless, sends a wave of pleasure through his groin. His cock is throbbing and leaking pre-come, barely touched throughout this whole scene. Jimmy crooks the finger, sends it deeper, and Brian moans loudly and shamelessly.

 

"There we are," Jimmy says, chuckling. He grins when he pushes in a second finger and Brian gasps. "I told you it was easier to just give in. So much better to let me have what I want. You want to give it to me anyway."

 

"No..." Brian groans, letting his eyes slide shut so he can concentrate on everything he feels. "I- I can't."

 

"Yes you can." He strokes his free hand down Brian's side, making him shiver at the touch. "No one is coming for you, Agent Zeller, better to answer my questions and have a chance to survive this. I promise to make you feel so good after, wouldn't you like that?"

 

Brian whines in response, jerking against the rope as he ruts himself on Jimmy's fingers. "Please," he begs, "Please, stop this."

 

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Jimmy slips his fingers out slightly, and Brian can't help but let out a disappointed groan. "No, of course you don't. You're so tired, so very tired of not being able to get what you want." Brian feels the nudge of a third digit against his entrance, teasing at slipping into him. "Tell me what you want, Agent Zeller, and then we can discuss what I want in return."

 

The last shreds of Agent Zeller's resistance break as Jimmy thrusts the third finger into him and starts working his hand in and out. "W-want, want to feel good," he whimpers.

 

"This doesn't feel good?"

 

"Need b-better. Need more."

 

Jimmy smiles and cups his cheek. "Exactly what I wanted to here. I can give you more, but you need to answer some questions first, alright?"

 

Brian nods and bites his lip. Agent Zeller is torn between lust and shame at giving in. It's a delicious, frustrating mix of emotions that makes every inch of his skin feel alight and sensitive to touch. He gasps loudly when Jimmy wraps his other hand around Brian's cock, not stroking it but simply holding it there.

 

"Tell me your real, full name," Jimmy says. "The one on your birth certificate, not the aliases you have." He stills his fingers, seemingly waiting for a response before he will start again.

 

Brian (and Agent Zeller) will do anything at this point to get him to keep going. "B-brian Anthony Zeller," he says, and Jimmy rewards him with a few blessed strokes of his cock.

 

"Hmmm, people called you Baz when you were a child, didn't they?" Jimmy grins when Brian nods. "Cute. Very good, Brian. Next, what is the identification number for your CIA bank account?"

 

Brian makes up a random string of numbers, groaning in pleasure when Jimmy drops his head to suck on the head of his cock. His fingers keep working Brian's hole, giving him no respite, and he desperately wants something else to take their place. But he asked Jimmy to tease this out, and he has a feeling Jimmy's not done just quite yet.

 

Jimmy asks his character more questions, things like the location of secret CIA bases, the identity of other spies that have infiltrated Jimmy's criminal network, and more of Brian's personal information. Jimmy rewards him with something new for each answer, whether a tongue on his cock or a twist of his nipple or a particularly deep thrust of his fingers. Brian is reduced to shuddering and jerking on the sheets, mewling like a kitten as Jimmy takes him apart bit by bit.

 

"Very good, Brian, you've done so well," Jimmy says. There's a smug triumph to his voice that burns Agent Zeller's cheeks with humiliation. "I have one more thing to take from you before I give you your last reward. You've shared so much of yourself, so much useful information that's going to help us have a much better relationship. But I want to really get to know you, Brian. I want to know the thing that makes you most vulnerable, the thing that you hold closest to your heart. The one weakness that me knowing will make you unable to ever resist me again. What do you love most in the world, Brian Zeller?"

 

Brian doesn't have the energy to think up something for Agent Zeller, so he lets his mouth take over, admitting the answer that's true for him.

 

"You," he gasps.

 

Jimmy stills. Brian cracks his eyes open, panting, watching something play out on Jimmy's face. "Yellow," Jimmy says, to Brian's surprise. "Was, was that Agent Zeller talking or...?"

 

"Me," Brian murmurs. He feels his cheeks flush with genuine embarrassment. "I- you're what I love most in the world." He whimpers softly as Jimmy's fingers crook inside him. "S-sorry, not as good at roleplay as I thought."

 

"Brian..." Jimmy's looking at him, an expression Brian can't read. Then he surges forward, planting his mouth against Brian's and kissing him hard, demanding. Brian cries out against his lips as Jimmy's hand slides out of him.

 

Then Jimmy is yanking his own shirt over his head, kicking his pants the rest of the way off, grasping Brian's calves in his hands and spreading Brian's legs wide apart. He lines up his cock against Brian's entrance, and they lock eyes as Jimmy slides into him in a smooth motion. Jimmy's staring at him with fire welling in his eyes, and it's so intense that Brian can barely stand it.

 

Jimmy falls against him, wrapping his arms around Brian's chest and pressing his face to Brian's neck. He pulls out and then thrusts back in, and Brian bites down to keep from yelling. "Oh god," Brian gasps, digging his nails into the binding rope. "Jimmy, yes, yes...."

 

Brian feels the hot prickle of air as Jimmy pants against his neck. "Brian," he groans, fucking him with a quick, deep roll of the hips. An arc of lightning shoots down Brian's spine as the head of Jimmy's cock brushes his prostate. Every last inch of his body is burning, endorphins coursing through his bloodstream, as Jimmy hits that spot over and over again. Agent Zeller isn't the one being opened up and taken and used; Brian is. And he loves it, god it feels so good to be worked over like this...to have all his control, all his worry taken away, unable to do anything but let himself be pleasured and give pleasure in return.

 

"More, m-more," Brian whines, trying to match Jimmy's rhythm but unable to get a handle on his own movements. That's okay; Jimmy reaches down to hold Brian's hips in place and thrusts in deep, drawing a breathless cry from his throat.

 

"J-jesus, Brian, you're so damn eager." Jimmy leaves nail marks on his thighs, thumb prints that will bruise and not fade for days. The pain just makes Brian moan louder, try to spread himself even further to accommodate Jimmy's cock. "F-fuck, never seen this side of you."

 

"Told you I l-liked this," Brian pants. " _Ahhhh_ , S-so good, don't stop, Jim."

 

"Yeah, but, but I had no idea you'd be like, like this." Jimmy is gazing at him, breathing hard but somehow managing to look thoughtful while he drives Brian into the mattress.

 

"Like, _nnghhh_ , like what?"

 

Jimmy seems to search for the right word. "Uninhibited," he finally says. The tone with which he says it, full of _want_ and _desire_ , makes Brian groan and drop his head back. Jimmy's teeth find the pulse point of his now exposed neck, nipping and sucking the skin, and Brian sobs, wrapping his legs around Jimmy's waist and digging his heels into the man's back.

 

The knot of pleasure that's been seated at the base of his cock is starting to sharpen and roll. Brian knows he's not far off from his orgasm. He's been too worked over in this scene to have the energy to hold it off. Jimmy must sense it too, because he speeds up his thrusts, gasping Brian's name over and over again as he heads towards his own orgasm.

 

Finally, he can't hold it back anymore, and Brian cries out as a white hot flash courses across his body. "Yes, Jim, yes!" he shouts, clenching hard as the orgasm rips through him, the splatter of semen from his trapped cock coating both their chests, thankfully not getting onto his suit. A few moments later, Jimmy is thrusting erratically and yelling his name as he comes as well. Brian feels Jimmy's cock pulsing, releasing inside of him.

 

Brian moans softly as Jimmy slides out, leaving an emptiness where he was before. There's a cool wetness leaking from him, pooling on the bed below, and his arms begin to ache now that his arousal has subsided.

 

Jimmy sits back on the bed, untying the rope and freeing Brian's wrists. There are angry, red marks where he strained against the bonds, and Jimmy lies down next to him, drawing Brian's wrists to his chest and kissing the redness with a gentleness that's been missing since they started the scene.

 

"How do you feel?" Jimmy asks him. "Nothing hurts too much?"

 

"Mmmhmm," Brian mumbles, tucking his head under Jimmy's chin and tangling their legs together. He shuts his eyes, ghosting his lips against Jimmy's chest and breathing in his scent. It's always soothed him. "That was wonderful."

 

"You know, you kind of ruined the roleplay," Brian glances up to see a teasing smile directed his way. "I'm pretty sure Agent Zeller wouldn't be confessing love to Mr. Price, at least not that quickly."

 

Brian smirks, rolling his eyes and nuzzling his face into Jimmy's shoulder. "You're the one with acting experience. Not my fault that you can't improvise well."

 

"Improv is a group effort, you totally botched the tone of that scene. Was I supposed to just ignore you telling me that you loved me?"

 

"It's not like that's a surprising concept! You know how I feel."

 

Jimmy fixes him with a frustrated expression. "Of course I know. But that's the first time you've actually _said it_."

 

"Oh. Really?" Brian tries to think back, realizes he can't actually remember ever saying the words out loud before. "Shit, Jim, I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry, you've said it now, that's all that matters." Jimmy kisses his forehead and runs a hand through his curls. "Just maybe next time say it when I'm not trying to be an evil bastard to you. Kind of makes it hard for me, yeah?"

 

Brian nods, yawning. "Yeah." The exhaustion is starting to creep up on him.

 

"And just so you know, next time, I'm going to wear the eyepatch."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarah for the title suggestion and the beta! Find her on tumblr at sugarmaus.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy fucking America day. This is how I spent my 4th of July. Best decision ever.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at nighthawkms.tumblr.com or on twitter at @nighthawkms


End file.
